Are Legends True?
by D-MINI-Q
Summary: -AU-"There's said to be a legend that whoever goes into the forest never comes out. Reason being that there's a ghost haunting the forest, and said to be the scariest being you have ever seen." Hi, my name's Soul Eater and let me be the first to say,"What a loaded of crap." Rated T for strong language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Are Legends True?**

**Chapter One**

* * *

_RING!_

I lazily opened one eye to see that I fell asleep at school…again. Hi, I'm Soul Eater. I'm known as the popular student at school or formally known as DWMA. I am mostly recognized for my good looks and charm. Now I know that some of you are probability thinking, 'Man, what an egoistic bastard you are.', but no. I'm not. If you want an egoistic bastard, then you haven't lived till you have met one of my best friends named Black Star. If you can go a full day without having thoughts of murder, suicide, or basically anything you can think of to shut him up, you my friend, have my respect, and probability most of the world's respect.

"HEY SOUL! GET UP SO YOU CAN BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!"

Speak of the idiot.

"What do you what Black Star?" I asked shifting my head over so I could see the blue headed fool. For those of you who don't know Black Star has blue hair, green-blue eyes, and blue-n-red plaid button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tan Capri pants, and red converse.

"TO GO HOME! NOW GET UP! A GOD SHOULDN'T WAIT FOR ANYONE BUT HIMSELF!" Then he laughs. Now who do you think has the real ego here? Me? Or blue monkey over there?

When I do decided to get up, I head out the classroom while Black Star is still laughing. What a strange boy. Must be because he's an only child and never really had a sibling to crush his dreams. Harsh, I know, but sorry the world is not that nice at all. And it's certainly not going to bow down to him.

I reach my locker only to see my girlfriend leaning against it. Yeah I got a girlfriend. What did you expect? I am popular after all. Her name is Natalia. She has dark red hair – but her real hair color is light brown –, brown-hazel eyes and wears skimp clothes to show off her curvy body. Did I mention that she happens to be in the popular category? Not only am I dating one of the hottest girls in school, but my fan clubs girls will do almost about anything to try and get recognized by me. So, my homework is always taken care of. It's not that I'm stupid or unintelligent, because I'm not. I just happen to be lazy.

"Hey babe, want to go and catch a movie or something?" She asks twirling a strand of red hair around her index finger.

"Sorry, I promised the guys that I would play basketball with them today." I told her. Now, I may be a man of many things but lying to a girl is not one of them. Great. Now I'm starting to sound like Sid. I need to stop going to Black Star's house so much.

She sighs, "Ever since Black Star bought that new game, it seems that you hardly pay any attention to me." Here we go again. Let me explain. Natalia here has a game she likes to play a lot. When she doesn't her way, she manipulates and twists words around to make it look like they're the bad guy. And she can get away with it too. Plus, it doesn't help that her parents are part of the rich community. All she has do is make you feel bad or for you to take pity on her. Then when you take the bait, she traps you. Also, here's a warning that you should remember about my girlfriend, which is if you get on her bad side your life will become a living hell. Like one time, this girl named Elle got on her bad side, and she was never heard or seen again. I know, scary. But I don't believe in those kinds of rumors so I personally don't give a shit. I'm just giving this to you in case you are one of those people you believe everything you hear.

"No, that's not it. How about I make it up to you?" I asked. Shit. I fell for the bait. Well, I can't go back on my word now.

"Really?" She asked. I respond by nodding my head in agreement. "Okay! A date tomorrow at eight, pick me up a seven-thirty." She kissed me on the cheek and skipped off to do whatever she does after school.

I sigh, "She's totally cheating on me."

- # * * * # -

"Hey Soul, what hear a legend?" Black Star asked. Right now the gang and I were taking a little water break at the basketball courts, with my team in the lead. We could've been on break sooner if it wasn't for Kidd wanting to make the score perfectly symmetrical.

"_HALF-TIME!"_

"_No! We are not leaving until one team has the number eight in their score."_

"_Oh come on Kidd! Can't we take an eight minute break first?"_

"_NO! I don't think I can stand eight minutes knowing that we didn't end it symmetrical!"_

"_Urgh!" The whole group yelled._

"_Fine! But if I end up getting a horrible sun-tan I'm going to make your life a living hell!" Yelled Liz._

_Black Star snickered, "Remind you of someone?"_

"_Shut up Black Star."_

Now that you're all caught up, let's continue where we left off. "If it's another Big Foot hunt count me out." I said. "And I thought Tsubaki blocked all those channels that could damage your brain more than it already is?"

"HEY! BIG FOOT IT REAL! REMEMBER WE SAW ITS FOOT PRINT?"

"No Black Star, that wasn't Big Foot that was _your_ foot." Liz stated.

"NO! IT WAS IN THE FOREST! WE ALL SAW IT! HOW COULD'VE I MADE THAT PRINT IF IT WAS ALREADY THERE?" Black Star asked back.

"That's because you made us walk in a big circle, at night, in the forest, with nothing but a flashlight!" Liz yelled at Black Star. "If you want to see big foot, then look down at your own feet! For all we know, you could be big foot and somehow changed your features!"

"HAHAHAHA…Black Star's big foot! Black Star's big foot!" Patty was now running in circles around a tree screaming the same thing over and over.

"Your right, what if I am big foot?"

"Oh brother." Kidd said rubbing his temples.

"No Kidd, think about it. What if I am somehow related to big foot?" Black Star said with his head down so low that you could hardly see his eyes.

"Black Star…" Tsubaki said reaching a hand out to him, but before she could touch him, he broke.

"HAHAHAHA! I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT THEY WERE SOMETHING MORE AWESOME ABOUT ME! HAHAHA!"

"He's finally cracked…"

* * *

**Hello fellow FanFiction-ers! This is my new story that's been bugging me for a while now and what better way to get rid of it then writing about it! Okay, so I know your probably think why should I be writing another story if I haven't finished my others one, right? Well the answer to that is still unknown to me, but I will start writing and updating my others stories as well! My updating for this is kind of a whenever it's done. There's really no updating pattern to this, but I will try my best! Hope you enjoyed this one! And no, I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Are Legends True?**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"I swear, if he doesn't shut up right now, I'm going to hit him." Liz stated.

"Yeah, you go do that." I retorted back.

"I'm serious pretty boy I'm going to hit him." Liz said.

"Idiot." Kidd suddenly said.

"Remember how it ended the last time you try shutting him up?" I asked back towards Liz. She just smiled before answering.

"Yeah, I won!" I looked at her with a questionable look.

"You did?" I asked back still puzzled.

"Indeed, I remember it all too well." Kidd said. Then he blow up. "They both made my house ASYMMETICAL!" Next he was on the floor crying. "You don't know the horror I went through! I thought that I was going to go crazy!"

"Who said that you aren't already?" Liz calmly stated ignoring Kidd and his meltdown. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Black Star and his shouts.

"Hey, Black Star! Are you done?!" I asked/yelled to him across the court. He looked towards me and shouted.

"AWW…DOES MY PEASANT MISS HIS GOD'S PRESENCE?"

"No."

"STOP LYING SOUL! YOU KNOW THAT YOU MISS YOUR GOD!"

"I have a feeling that this game is over." I said out loud for no one in particular, but in the corner of my eye, I could see Liz nodding in agreement. "I'm heading home now." Then I left before anyone could say anything.

- # * * * # -

"Ugh… got so much homework to do." I said to myself in my locker.

"You know that you can have anyone do that for you." I closed my locker to see Natalia leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Yeah, but I think that there's a test on this stuff and I don't want to completely fail." Now that's a lie. I know exactly what the test is going to be like, and let's just say, I'm going to be _'studying'_ at Black Star's, along with his game system.

"Oh come on. It's not like that test is half of your overall grade."

"_Alright listen up class, this test is going to count as 20% of your overall grade. Make sure you study for Fridays' test."_

"No, more like 20% of it." I said remembering what Ms. Marie said earlier.

"Oh well, it nothing you can't catch up one. Besides I don't want homework to be on your mind when we're one our date." Right, the date's tonight. "You didn't forget or anything did you?"

"Wha – No. I would never forget going on a date with someone as beautiful as you." I say leaning down as I finish my sentence by her ear. I could feel her smile next to my face and wrap her arms around my neck. Until she replied:

"I know. Remember to pick me up at seven-thirty. We know how long it takes for you to pick somewhere to eat." Please, it more like, we know how long it takes for you to get away from you big—ass bathroom mirror. "I got to go. You know how long it takes for me to get myself even more beautiful." Then she let go of me and headed down the hall way of the school. I swear sometime her and Black Star could be related. Speaking of the egotistic 'god', where is-

"HEY SOUL!" Never mind, I found him. I turn around to find Black Star along with the rest of the gang.

"S'up."

"Are you still coming over tonight?"

"Sorry bro, I promised Natalia I would take her one a date."

"What! Com'on man! I finally convinced my parents to buy a around sound stereo-system." He said, then put his arm around my shoulder and pulled my close, almost like he was going to tell me a secret. "And you know what? It's calling your name. Don't disappoint the stereo man. That would be uncool."

I sigh, "And it would be more uncool to stand up a hot chick at her own house." He let go of me and sighed shaking his head.

"You're a lost cause."

"Whatever."

"Hey Black Star!" a voice said in the distance. I think that the voice came from behind me Black Star was walking pass me.

"YO STEVEN! WHAT CAN YOUR GOD DO FOR YOU?!" He asked/yelled…by my ear. I know for a fact that one day I'm going to go deaf. And we will all know the cause of it.

"Hey, the boys are wondering if your still going with the bet or not?" Steven asked. If you're wondering, Steven is a good friend of ours. He's part to second level of popularity. School calls him, "The Tipster", reason being that he knows all. Like all the rumors, legends, gossips of the school or city. That's why you got to be careful of what you say or do around him or else your reputation is ruined.

"What bet?" Tsubaki asks, somehow including herself in their conversation.

"Well, Black Star said would spend tonight looking through Death City's forest." Steven answered.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad." Liz said.

"But here's the catch. There's said to be a legend that whoever goes into the forest never comes out. Reason being that there's a ghost haunting the forest, and said to be the scariest being you have ever seen." From the corner of my eye I saw Kidd stiffen up and Liz shuddering. Odd, Kidd wouldn't have stiffened because he doesn't believe in things like that either. Wonder why he did.

"Okay, not so appealing after all." Liz said.

"What are you taking about? It sounds awesome!" Black Star yelled. "I'll do it!"

"Great! I'll see you at the playground near the entrance of the forest around seven. So, I can ensure that you actually go through with it. Don't want false rumor going around, now would we?" Steven said with a smile. Man, he's creeping me out. I've never seen Steven, no; I've never seen someone smile like that at all.

"You go yourself a deal. But remember the price you have to pay if I do come out alive. Don't want false bets going around, now would we?" Black Star replied. The smile on Steven's face fell – thank Lord Death – and then turned around walking to the nearest exit. Black Star turned towards us and smiled brightly. We knew he was up to something.

"My fellow peasants, I, your god commands you all to go on this quest with your all and mighty go-"

"NO!" The whole group – well except for Tsubaki and Patty – and I yelled at the same time.

"Fine, then I'm going to have to use my other strategy. It's called- BLACKMAIL!" He yelled at us.

"I bet you got nothing on me." Kidd said crossing his arms, smirking and looking at Black Star with a cocky grin.

"Oh really? Fine, May 14, 2008, Kidd went to his cousin's birthday par-" Kidd practically flew himself at Black Star. It looks like someone has some hidden secrets.

"NO! Don't you _DARE_ say another word." Kidd said holding Black Star's mouth shut with his own. "How did you find out about that?"

"A great assassin like me always finds a way." Black Star muffed behind Kidd's hand. You could tell that he was grinning at Kidd's reaction. Then he asked, "So? Does that mean you're coming?"

What an idiot.

* * *

**Wow. I uploaded this one fast. I understand that Maka hasn't shown up yet, but she will soon. At least that's what I have planned. Anyway,thank you for the time out of your day to read this. It means a lot. Now, on with the disclaimer, I do not own any part of Soul Eater. Now matter how many falling stars I wish upon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Are Legends True?**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Urgh, I can't believe that you manage to make me come with you." Liz said. "And here I thought I was good at manipulating people." We played nothing but 'duck, duck, blackmail', and he got mostly everyone to go with him, except for me and Patty. Apparently, the 'great' Black Star couldn't find anything to blackmail her with. But she came willing, because she thinks that the ghost that's haunting the forest is a giraffe. Tsubaki wasn't that hard to convince. She goes everywhere with him, so of course she was going into the forest, but I don't why he has to take everyone else too.

"This is so uncool." I said out aloud.

"At least, you're not going inside the dark creepy ass forest." Liz retorted back to me. And it was true. If Black Star was going to blackmail me into going, then I would blackmail him back for me not to go. And he knew that.

"True, but why do I have to watch you guys go instead of going home and getting ready?" I asked.

"Soul, Soul, Soul." Liz said shaking her head. "You know that she's cheating on you, the school knows she's cheating on you, heck, even Black Star knows about it and he's an idiot!"

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!"

"Yet you still date her. Why?"

"Because, he's a bigger idiot than Black Star." Kidd said jumping into our conversation. "I mean just look at him." The three of us turned around to see Black Star trying to do a back flip. He's been trying to do that ever since we were young, something about a god, like him, should be able to do it easily. And here we are now, and he can barely do a front flip.

"I don't know." I said. And it was truth. I knew what she was doing behind my back, but yet I don't know why I haven't broken up with her yet.

"Where here!" Patty shouted taking me out of my thoughts. Standing near the entrance is Steven, looking as calm as ever. I bet he's scared on the inside and trying not to shit his pants right now. He was standing by the swing set looking in our direction. A smile, no, a grin spread on his face like he was glad to see all of us or something.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed that all of you are going into the forest." Steven said. That 'smile' is going to haunt me until the day I die.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself." Liz grumbled to herself but was still within hearing range. Steve's smile dropped – thank Lord Death – and gave her a confusing look.

"Anyway, your bet is to stay in the forest over-night. If you come out …alive… then we will know that it is just a legend and nothing more. You will also get recognition that you guys are the bravest people in town to actually go into the forest, blah, blah, and all that good stuff." Steven explained. Then he looked at Kidd with another confused look. "What's with the backpack you have there, Kidd?"

Now it was my turn to give a confused look. I didn't see Kidd have a backpack. But when I turned around there it was, his black symmetrical bag strapped on his back.

"It's everything I need in case I have a panic attack." He answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you were on medications." Tsubaki said.

"What? No!" Kidd faced palm and sighed suffering. "Look, if you all have the same OCD I do, than wouldn't you freak out too knowing that you're about to walk into an asymmetrical for forest?" Ah, I get it now.

"Then why are you going if you don't want to. This bet is mainly for Black Star." Steven asked.

"Because of him." Kidd said pointing a finger at Black Star who was showing off his muscles to Tsubaki. I don't know what wrong with him. We all know that he likes her, but yet he doesn't have the courage to tell her. And here he shouts how brave he is. Ha, brave my ass. He can't even confess to her.

"Okay? So you all go inside the forest and stay there until…." Steven looks at his watch on his wrist. "7:30 a-"

"NO! Make it 8:00! Please! I'm already going into an ASYEMMETRICAL forest! Don't make me suffer any longer! I wil-" Liz put a hand over a crying Kidd.

"Can you just change the time to 8:00?" Liz said. Her saying that surprised me. I may not know about Liz and her girly side, but I'm very well familiar with her scared side. Knowing that, she won't want to stay in that forest any longer than she already has to. Wonder why she's agreeing with Kidd. Hmmm…I wonder if maybe Liz likes Kidd?

"Wow Liz, are you finally becoming brave?" Black Star said. Here we go again. Liz just turned around and glared at Black Star with an ice cold stare.

"No, it's just that Kidd would cry throughout the whole night and it may attract to ghost. I would choose to spent 30 minutes more in the forest, rather than listen to Kidd whine about how asymmetrical 7:30 is and get the attention of the ghost." Okay maybe, Liz didn't do it for Kidd sake's but for her own. Just like her.

"Ahem, as I was saying," Steven said. "You will stay in the forest until," He took a glance at a pleading Kidd and an annoyed Liz. "8:00. I will be here awaiting for your arrival at 8:30 to see if you…_survived_. Good luck!"

Everyone expect for me and Steven stayed behind while the rest go into the supposed hunted forest. What a load of crap if you ask me.

"Are you not going in with them?" Steven asked me.

"No. I got a date to attend…in about half-an-hour." I replied back looking at me watch. Steven turned around and started walking away from the forest after a good five minutes. "Are you not staying?"

"Nah, I just wanted to see if they would chicken out within five minutes. Since they haven't come back out, I assume that they're a good feet in there. So, there's really no point in me staying here all night. Later Soul."

I shrugged, he maybe a creep at times but he was also smart. Knowing Black Star they're probably pretty far in there. I turned around to head back home to do the same, but then something stopped me on my tracks. I turned around to hear it again. Someone screamed.

* * *

**AN: Love it? Hate it? Favorite part? Least favorite part? Tell me your opinions. And no, I'm not dead! I'm just really lazy! Sorry for the grammar or spelling errors I made. But I'm still human you know. Anyway, thank you for all the support I got! I really appreciate it! Until next time! ~:D**


End file.
